


Danse, Kylie

by losthgirl



Category: No Fandom
Genre: (au cas où vous vous le demandez), Juste un petit texte comme ça, je sais pas pourquoi je le poste en fait, mais bon tant pis, Ça parle de danse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losthgirl/pseuds/losthgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'histoire d'une fille qui vit de sa passion et puis.... Bam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danse, Kylie

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ça il y a quelques temps. C'est très court, très bof, et bizarrement, une sorte de retranscription de ma vie. En quelques sortes.

"Danse, Kylie."

 

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

 

Une salle. Une fille. Une musique.

 

Un deux trois quatre un deux trois quatre.

 

Un rythme.

 

Une danse.

 

Une fille. Quand Kylie danse, Kylie sourit. Quand Kylie danse, Kylie vit. La danse, c'est son rêve. Danseuse Étoile.

 

Une pirouette. Un grand jeté. Une arabesque.

 

Une respiration saccadée. Un sourire.

 

Elle danse pour elle. Elle danse pour la musique. Elle danse pour vivre.

 

Elle est regardée, admirée. "Elle est douée elle a un avenir dans la danse elle va y arriver sans aucun problème" c'est devenu usuel tout ça pour elle mais ça lui fait toujours chaud au coeur de recevoir ce genre de compliment parce qu'après tout même si elle sait que c'est vrai entendre que l'on est doué dans un domaine ça fait toujours du bien ça donne de la force de l'énergie pour se surpasser et c'est pour ça que Kylie se surpasse elle se surpasse toujours.

 

Il n'y a pas un jour où Kylie ne danse pas elle a commencé à deux ans elle s'arrêtera à sa mort parce qu'après tout "la danse c'est du travail et on n'est jamais trop préparé" qu'elle pense et elle a raison la danse c'est du travail de l'énergie de la passion de la fatigue des chutes des blessures des sourires des rires des pleurs la danse c'est tout un ensemble de pas de sentiments la danse c'est toute une vie à part entière.

 

La danse c'est la vie de Kylie.

 

Deux ans. Une enfant. Un justocorps. Un coup de foudre.

 

Ça commence par une changement de pieds puis ça finit par un grand jeté suivit d'une arabesque ça n'en finit jamais pour Kylie il y a toujours plus à apprendre.

 

Et elle apprend, Kylie. Elle se tue à la tâche, Kylie. Elle sue, Kylie. Elle pleure, elle rit, elle tombe, elle sourit, elle se blesse, elle se relève et elle recommence. C'est tout un cycle la danse c'est toujours pareil toujours la même chose au fond mais Kylie elle s'en fiche Kylie elle aime ça parce que tout change rien n'est pareil pour elle.

 

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

 

Une salle. Une fille. Une musique.

 

Un deux trois quatre un deux trois quatre.

 

Un rythme.

 

Une danse.

 

Une fille.

 

Une musique.

 

Une danse.

 

Un rythme.

 

Un faux pas.

 

Une blessure.

 

"Inopérable" qu'ils ont dit la blessure "on peut rien faire" qu'ils ont dit "on est désolé" qu'ils ont dit.

 

Inopérable.

 

I.no.pé.rable.

 

Kylie. Jeune danseuse.

 

Kylie. Danseuse. Un rêve.

 

Kylie. Un rêve brisé.

 

Kylie.

 

"Danse, Kylie."


End file.
